


Taped

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Classism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagger and Slade come up with a new plan for world domination- they pressure Chazz into being the "best" porn star he can be. Warnings for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taped

**Author's Note:**

> I love Slade and Jagger- they're two of my favorite minor characters ever! Too bad they weren't in more episodes. Anyway, I was planning on this being a one-shot, but it evolved into something else. Fyi, this is my first yaoi, so I hope this is pretty good.

 

Since he had a day off, Jagger decided to surprise Slade by dropping by his office. They hadn’t seen each other since Slade humiliated himself in that ridiculous duel, and Jagger needed to set things right. He couldn’t stare into the eyes of defeat for long.

His chauffeur stopped in front of the building to Slade’s office and he stepped out of the car.

“Go park over there.” Jagger pointed after walking up to him. “I’ll be a while.”

He nodded and drove off.

Jagger watched him and headed towards the door.

“Hello, Jagger!” the receptionist greeted when he approached her. “How are you today, fine sir?”

She probably likes me, he thought. “Good.”

Her smile turned brighter. “Well, I’m good too!”

Definately liked him. “OK?” he shrugged.

“Oh um, I’m sorry!” she bowed. “You came to see your brother?”

“Yeah. Is he in?”

“He should be. I’ll check.” she picked up the phone and speed dialed his number. “ Mr. Princeton? Your brother Jagger’s in the lobby. He wants to see you… OK, I’ll let him know.” she hung up. “You can go see him now.”

“Thanks.” he bowed. “Goodbye.” he walked off.

“Bbyyyeee!” she waved.

How unprofessional, he thought as he was riding the elevator up.

It stopped on top floor and Jagger scrolled to his brother’s office. He took a deep breath at the door and turned the knob.

“Hi, brother.” Jagger greeted and closed the door behind him.

After signing some paperwork, Slade jumped outta his chair and dashed up to him. “What’s up, little bro?” he gave him a big squeeze.

Ah, his bear hugs. “Just business, as usual… I can’t breathe…”

“Whoops.” he let go. “And just politics for me. So, what brings you here?”

“Your duel with Chazz.”

He jerked. “You cut right to the chase, don’t you? Like I said, it’s OK. We’ll think of something else.”

“So you haven’t thought of anything?”

“I wish. I’ve been too damn busy with approving these policies.”

“Which policies?”

“Oh, just some environmental shit. Eco Capitalism at it’s finest.”

He smirked. “Speaking of which, I’ll need you to pass some laws permitting big businesses to dump toxic waste into oceans and sewers…”

He shooked his head. “I dunno about that. When it comes to the environment, it’s hard to-”

“My companies will sponsor you with one hundred million yen.”

He smiled. “I’m certain I can find more than a few loopholes.”

They laughed.

“So, what else is on your mind?” asked Slade. “You didn’t come here just to talk about Chazz and work, did you?” he licked his lower lip.

Jagger wasn’t sure if his brother did that on purpose or not, but he blushed. “Well…”

“Aww, you’re blushing!” he pinched his cheek.

“No, no I’m not!”

He cupped his cheeks and smiled. “Jagger… we haven’t spent any quality time together in a long time…”

Jagger sighed and leaned forward to capture Slade’s lips. Small chilling waves soared down his spine when Slade kissed him back and ran his hands on his abs.

Before breaking the kiss, Jagger nibbled on Slade’s lip and flicked his tongue on it. “Wait, do you have time-”

He pressed a finger on his lips. “Of course.” his finger slid down Jagger’s torso and stroked his bulge.

“Well, well, well, you’re hard already.” he squeezed it.

He groaned. “You are too.”

Slade looked down. “That I am.” his eyes locked with Jagger’s. “Come.” he grabbed Jagger’s hand and dragged him towards the wall.

After Slade pulled out his cock and unbuttoned Jagger’s pants, he pressed his body against his brother’s and seized his lips.

A moan escaped Jagger and he pulled out his dick and grinded it against Slade’s. Slade responded by jamming his tongue deeper inside Jagger’s throat. Not to be outdone, Jagger quickened the pace of his grinding and slid his hand inside Slade’s pants.

Slade moaned and kissed his way down to his brother’s neck.

“Anal. Now.” Jagger ordered as he pinched Slade’s ass.

Instead of responding, he pushed his throbbing cock in between Jagger’s thighs and moved. This wasn’t the kind of fucking that he wanted, but he couldn’t stop groaning as Slade was starting a fire between his legs, melting them.

Slade licked up to Jagger’s ear and whispered, “You’re so impatient, little brother…”

He grumbled. “So are you!”

“Now that’s not the way to talk to your older brother.” he slid out and started removing his blazer.

Jagger was blushing as he watched Slade unbutton his shirt. “You’re such in good shape…” he trailed his hand on his abs.

“Why, thank you!” he lifted Jagger’s top over his head. “You’re in pretty good shape, too.” he smirked and threw Jagger’s remaining clothes on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow. “Pretty good?”

“You should do some more sit-ups or something.” Slade was soothing Jagger’s stomach. “But it’s OK.” he used his other hand to fist his brother’s cock.

“Mmm…” Jagger moaned as Slade was circling his thumb on the glans. “Come closer.” he yanked on Slade’s tie and their lips collided.

The brothers were biting and sipping on each other’s lips, occasionally stopping to breathe.

“Turn around.” Slade ordered.

Jagger did just that, and his brother slipped the head of his cock into Jagger’s butthole.

“Go deeper.” he ordered in a husky voice.

And with that, Slade pushed the rest of his member inside Jagger. They couldn’t stop moaning and groaning as Slade’s twitching cock was grinding in and out of his brother’s walls.

“Oh, older brother, please…” Jagger pleaded.

He sipped on his brother’s earlobe. “Did you just call me ‘older brother'?”

His legs began to wobble. “Yes…”

“Mmm… you haven’t called me that in a long time… that’s so sexy…”

He was thrusting inside Jagger’s hot, tight hole at a quicker, more urgent pace. Before Jagger could cum, Slade quickly yanked out, turned Jagger around, and slipped his member in between Jagger’s sweaty thighs.

He must love this position, Jagger thought.

A few back and forth movements against Jagger’s skin made him cum on Slade’s stomach.

Slade slowly pulled away from his brother and helped him out of his orgasm. “Wow, Jagger, you cum very easily…”

He was too tired to respond.

“Now, you know what you have to do.” Slade stepped back.

Jagger wiped his forehead, nodded, and licked down Slade’s stomach. His tongue scooped up all the cum, and ran on his abs.

The tip of Jagger’s tongue landed on Slade’s shaft.

“Lick.” he ordered.

Telling his that wasn’t necessary, because he wanted to lick every inch of his brother’s cock down. Jagger licked across the shaft and circled around the head. Then, he flicked the tip of his dick, grabbed onto the shaft, and began to suck it. Hungerly.

Slade was moaning as his brother slobbered on his member.

To help his brother cum, Jagger slipped a finger into his brother’s asshole and swirled it around.

“Ahh, you’re such a good little brother…” he grabbed a fistful of his brother’s hair and started thrusting into his mouth.

How he said it made him spill his seed on Slade’s legs.

Slade heavily sighed. “Oh, Jagger!” he released in his mouth and let go his hair.

Jagger removed his lips from Slade’s cock and swallowed.

They took a little breather and Slade said,

“That was really good, Jagger.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

He slanted on the desk. “It’s your turn now.”

“I know. Turn around.”

Slade turned around, grabbed onto the desk, and stuck his butt out.

Unlike his brother, Jagger couldn’t give a damn about the foreplay. He wanted to fuck, and he wanted to fuck right _now_. His dick found its way deep inside Slade’s ass, and it grinded in and out without mercy.

“God, you’re too fuckin’ rough, Jagger!” Slade yelled.

“S-s-sorry.” he said in between thrusts. No one would guess by looking at him, but Jagger was the more aggressive of the two.

Jagger squeezed Slade’s hip and started to fist his dick to ease the pain.  
“Oh-oh, that’s better…” Slade moaned.

With some more hard bangs, Jagger erupted his thick, hot juices, causing Slade to cum on his brother’s hand.

“Damn, that was a good stress reliever.” Jagger said, breathing down Slade’s neck.

“I think I have a back ache.” he was rubbing his lower back. “And my ass is sore, but it’s cool.”

He pulled out little by little and said, “Then let me help with that.”

“How?”

Instead of answering, he got on his knees, opened his hairy butt cheeks, and dipped his tongue into his butthole.

Slade shivered. “Ahh!”

The tip of his tongue was teasing Slade’s asshole and occasionally licking the inside of his cheeks. Wanting to taste more of him, Jagger buried his face into Slade’s ass and chewed on his hole.

“Hmmm…” he took a deep breath. “Your lips are so soft…”

That gave him the idea to kiss it before licking up Slade’s spine.

Slade turned around and gave him a deep kiss. “Thank you…” he grabbed Jagger’s dick and played with the foreskin. “You really are a great brother, unlike Chazz.”

“Yess…” he sighed.

“I can’t believe he said I wasn’t a good brother! That prick!” he twisted it.

“OWW! What the hell!” he shoved him.

“Sorry.” he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“I accept.” he nodded. “But what are we gonna do with him? He’s becoming dead weight.”

Slade played with his goatee. “Hmmm… y’know, maybe he’s right. We have been treating him like shit for a long time.”

Jagger grimaced. _“What?”_

“I mean, we should start being nice to him. Then, we can get him to do what we want.”

He smirked. “I see.”

“You should’ve known what I was talking about. You’re a businessman. Don’t you always refer to ‘good customer service’ and all that fake shit?”

“I hate my employees and customers.” he wanted to spit. “Wish I could fire them.”

“How can you fire your customers?”

“I meant that figuratively and literally.”

They laughed.

“I hate my voters too, so I know how it is.”

He nodded. ‘So, how are we gonna be ‘nice’ to Chazz? I can’t stand him.”

“Me neither, but…” he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “He’s very cute.”

Jagger agreed, but so what? “And?”

He reopened them. “We could have a threesome.”

His eyes widened. A threesome? Would Chazz agree to that? He and Slade haven’t had sex play with him since he was a kid. “What if he says no?”

Slade rubbed his abs. “Who can resist us?”

He licked his lips. “You’re right. Besides, he’s so eager to please us; he’s like a sad puppy. A sad puppy you just wanna shoot.”

“HA HA HA!” he grabbed his stomach. “You’re on a roll today, Jagger!”

He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to be funny, but thanks.”

“No prob.”

“So how is Chazz gonna help us rule the world and make money?” he asked, annoyed.

“Dueling’s outta the question, so-”

“Duh.”

He rolled his eyes. “So there’s… ummm…”

Jagger sighed heavily.

“Porn.”

His face dropped. “Porn?”

“Why not? He’s young, hot, and it’s a big industry. We’ll rule the world in no time!”

He was right, Jagger thought. “The world will be ours!”

“And we’ll have a lot of fun with our little bro. A lot of fun.” he got a hard on and cackled.

“We will! HEH HEH HEH!”

A lot of fun indeed. For Jagger and Slade. But for their little brother, pure hell awaited…


End file.
